Going Public?
by Inell13
Summary: Draco, Blaise and Hermione have a talk about their relationship and whether or not they should go public. HermioneBlaiseDraco romance


"I'm tired of sneaking around. Bloody tired of it!"

Hermione paused as she was buttoning her shirt, glancing over her shoulder at the sullen blond wizard who had just spoken. She sighed, "We've discussed this before, Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" he sneered, "It was Draco just a moment ago."

"Actually, it was 'yes Draco, more more more'," an amused voice corrected, ducking the pillow that Hermione threw in his direction.

"Not helping, Zabini," she rolled her eyes as he gave her his most innocent expression, batting his long black eyelashes , his indigo eyes gleaming with satisfaction and amusement.

"Someone's cranky," he grinned as he surveyed his two lovers. Getting to his feet, the tall wizard stretched, his hand raking through his curly black hair, his eyes trying to find his pants amongst the pile of clothes beside the bed.

"I am not cranky," Hermione defended, her eyes moving over Blaise's nude body as the dark Slytherin reached for his pants.

Draco snorted when he saw the look of lust in Hermione's eyes, leaning back against the bed and displaying his own nude body, gray eyes looking at the Gryffindor, "We're good enough to shag but we're not good enough to go public, is that it?"

"Don't even turn this around to be about me," Hermione warned him, "you were the one that insisted we keep everything a secret, remember? Can't have anyone knowing that you're involved with a Muggleborn witch and a wizard."

"That was before," he pointed out, his lips curving into a frown as he added, "when it was just about sex."

"So what? Now that you actually have to admit to loving me and Blaise you think we should throw a party? Have a parade? Make an announcement at dinner? What do you want, Draco?" Hermione suggested, her lips curving into a slight smile despite her annoyance at Draco. He was just too darn cute when he was sulking. 

"Can we have confetti?" Blaise asked as he fastened his pants, a smile on his handsome face as his lovers turned to look at him. He shrugged, "What? I like confetti. No clowns though. I hate clowns."

Hermione couldn't help it, she started to giggle. "Damn it, Blaise. I'm trying to be serious here!"

"You're adorable when you're serious," he told her affectionately, slipping his shirt on and glancing at Draco. He rolled his eyes when he saw the blond wizard posing perfectly to accentuate his naked form, no doubt trying to tempt the two of them into removing their clothes and crawling back into bed.

The three of them had been involved since the summer. Hermione had stayed with his family at the Villa in Italy for the holiday. Her parents had been killed during a Deatheater attack soon after sixth year had started, not too many months before Voldemort was finally destroyed, and she had nowhere else to go so his Mum had made the offer to the pretty brunette. Blaise was by no means stupid, knowing that his mother had been meddling and attempting to play matchmaker between him and his sixth year Potions partner.

With Lucius in prison and Narcissa permanently vacationing in South America, Draco had spent the holiday with his best friend, too. Needless to say, Blaise had been forced to play peacekeeper every hour for the first few days of the vacation. It was obvious to practically everyone at Hogwarts that there was an undeniable attraction between Hermione and Draco. Even the Hufflepuffs had discussed it with romantic sighs and eager expressions, which meant it had to be very obvious.

He had decided to interfere, his Slytherin slyness taking him over and causing him to flirt with the brunette witch and be his most charming self, which was actually quite charming. He had intended to simply spur his best friend into finally making a move before he lost the lovely prize to that git Weasley or someone brave enough to accept the challenge of loving Hermione Granger. He had never intended to fall for her himself, to having his respect and admiration for the smart girl that had always been present turning into some more meaningful. A few weeks after vacation had started, Draco had finally kissed Hermione while she was in the midst of a rant, Blaise watching as their passion and tension became something far more erotic and sensual.

Feeling like the odd man out, he had made to leave the room, to give them privacy since it was obvious that they would not be stopping at merely a good snog. Hermione's hand on his chest had stopped him and he'd been stunned to see desire in her eyes when she looked at him. Exchanging a glance with Draco, his occasional lover, he had seen acceptance and lust in the familiar gray eyes. He had kissed Hermione, feeling Draco's lips on his neck, and that had been that. The three of them had made love until morning. Since then, they had been involved. After much deliberation, it had been decided to keep the exact nature of their relationship private, knowing that seventh year would be busy preparing for graduation, plus Hermione and Draco were Heads this year, which added even more responsibilities to their lives.

It worked out perfectly because they both had their own rooms and shared common room and no one seemed to notice Blaise spending most of his evenings there. After all, he was Draco's best friend. Draco and Hermione continued to argue constantly, bickering like children a majority of the time, though now there was an underlying awareness and knowledge that they could finish their argument in bed. Blaise had become more vocal since being involved with his two volatile lovers, no longer simply fading into the background, people actually learning his name and not simply calling him 'that dark Slytherin'.

School had been in session for nearly two months and Draco was all ready whining about having to keep things a secret even though it had been his idea originally. Blaise honestly could care less what anyone thought about him and the fact that he had two lovers, knowing that they made him happy and being content in their relationship. Hermione also didn't seem to mind other people's opinions, though she had confessed that she wasn't fond of the idea of people whispering nasty things about them, having dealt with being the subject of negative gossip during fourth year and not eager for a repeat, especially since this time the rumors would be true.

And Draco? He didn't care about anyone except for them, he simply didn't want people to know so that it could be their secret, enjoying the idea of having something private that no one except them knew. It gave him a reason to smirk and smile smugly as if he had a secret, which he did. But now, merely months into seventh year, the blond was growing tired of not being able to touch them, to smile, to kiss, to simply enjoy being in love. Blaise looked at Hermione and arched a brow, silently asking her what she thought they should do.

"I hate when you do that," Draco grumbled, "as if I can't see the 'oh, he's being a spoiled brat. What should we do' looks."

"You are a spoiled brat, Draco," Hermione smiled sweetly as she moved closer to him. She moved her hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes , asking softly, "What do you want from us, Draco?"

"What don't I want?" Draco sighed before kissing her palm.

"You know we love you even if you are a spoiled brat," Blaise said as he ruffled Draco's pale blond hair.

"Don't mess with the hair, Zabini," Draco drawled, his gray eyes flashing with humor.

"Put some clothes on, Malfoy," Blaise laughed, "it's time for dinner and, as much as I think the majority of our classmates would like it, you can't go naked."

"You're no fun," Draco remarked dryly as he reached for his pants. 

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Hermione teased, winking at Blaise as the dark wizard laughed.

"So, Granger," Draco ignored their laughter, arching a brow as he looked at them as he fastened his robe, "you planning to sit with us during the meal? We have a seat right between us with your name on it."

"Well, it doesn't have your name on it yet, but we can quickly take care of that," Blaise added with a hopeful smile.

"Really?" Hermione looked from one to the other, debating her choices. She, too, was tired of hiding their relationship and wanted nothing more than to be able to give Draco a kiss when he was arguing with her and looked incredibly sexy or to give Blaise a hug whenever the urge struck.

On the other hand, she could all ready hear the gossip and knew that most people probably wouldn't understand. Luckily, Harry and Ron knew the truth and had grudgingly accepted her relationship with the two Slytherins once they assured themselves that Blaise and Draco did love their best friend. As long as her friends were okay with her somewhat unusual relationship, she could ignore the whispers and gossips. They'd be out of Hogwarts soon and had plans to move in together, perhaps a flat in London, and the idle chatter of her classmates would mean nothing as long as she was happy.

"It's not a difficult question, Hermione," Draco rolled his eyes, his expression turning serious as he said, "It's okay if you're not ready. I know it will probably be quite the scandal. The Gryffindor Golden Girl shagging the two best looking and intelligent wizards at this school, who just happen to be Slytherin. Of course, Dumblebore is always after us about house unity so he should approve."

"Dumbledore," Hermione corrected automatically, a bit embarrassed at the idea that her professors would know that she was involved with not one but two men. She had never been one for causing a sensation yet this would definitely be the talk of the school until something more exciting came along. With a slight smile, she nodded, "I think I'd like to see the Great Hall from the Slytherin table."

"Honestly?" Draco asked softly, wanting to make sure that she was okay with her decision before he got excited.

"Honestly," Hermione nodded, grinning as she said, "you do realize that this is going to be the most entertaining dinner we've had all term, don't you?"

"I bet you five kisses that at least two Hufflepuffs faint," Blaise said thoughtfully, "and at least one Professor will be struck speechless." He proceeded to cough, "Snape," cough.

"If you both promise me a snog at the table and I'll up that to five fainting Hufflepuffs, a dozen stunned Ravenclaws, one speechless Slytherin Head of House, a shocked Gryffindor Head of House, three glaring Slytherins, and two angry Gryffindors," Draco replied, his lips curving into a smug smile, "and when I win, I get you both in my bed for the entire weekend, only leaving for bathroom breaks."

"All that from a simple kiss?" Hermione shook her head, her smile playful as she observed, "I'd say we all win if you win, Malfoy."

"That's my plan," Draco confessed with a devious smile. "If the incentive is there, you will insure my success and I can win."

"I think it will be worth it to hear him gloat about winning just to see Snape speechless," Blaise admitted, winking at Hermione as he put on his robe.

"Come on, boys." Hermione took both of their hands and led them from the room. Giving them a wicked smile, she said, "We have some people to shock!"

the end


End file.
